dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nergal
Category:Construction The Nergal Clan is an Extra Demon Clan birthed from the marriage of Barbay Phenex and Masi Bael. Due to the hereditary ties to these two clans, the Nergal Clan bears the Rank of Arch Duke much to the dismay of the prideful and elitist Bael Clan. Summary The Nergal Clan is a powerful Kratocratic and Patriarchal Extra Demon Clan birthed from the marriage of members of the Phenex and Bael Clans. They are considered amazing natural born warriors and are thus respected throughout the Underworld for their combat prowess. As such, they often participate in Rating Games and, more often than not, win despite having a small, if not nonexistent, peerage. They take pride in their power, but rarely act arrogantly to the surprise of the Devil Society, save for Kalari Nergal. They are, however, rather selective when it comes to allowing one to marry into the clan or work under their clan as the peerage of their members, often presenting a test of combat aptitude in the form of sparing with one of the clan members. In order to pass this test, the individual has to instill enough pain upon the clan member to make him/her relent in the member's assault. This isn't easy. however, as their strong will makes it difficult to make one force a Nergal to cease his/her attack. In the rare case of one passing this test, the individual is treated with honor by the inhabitants of the Underworld and respected by the Nergal Clan themselves. Due to their power, they are sought after by Devils who wish to reincarnate killed Devils into their peerage. This makes them a prime bounty for such individuals. It is believed that if one can reincarnate a Nergal into his/her peerage, he/she will have the capability to overthrow some, if not all, of the top Devils in Rating Games. Allowing the individual to ride into fame on the back of a Nergal. Fortunately, none have been successful in their attempts. They are business partners with the Phenex Clan, serving as a source for two materials only made by members of the Nergal Clan known as Nemean Mane and very rarely Lion's Blood, which compete with Phoenix Tears as some of the most valued materials in the Underworld. They are rarely willing to produce these materials for any other clan as their pride makes it difficult to negotiate them into making them. The main, and maybe only, reason the Nergal Clan is willing to produce these materials for the Phenex Clan is the ancestral connection the Nergal Clan has towards the Phenex Clan. Due ancestral reasons, they are willing to produce this material for the Bael Clan as well. To the dismay of the Nergal Clan, however, the prideful Bael Clan tends to turn their nose to their offers of companionship. The Nergal Clan wishes to establish a form of bond with their ancestral clan, but are looked down upon by the Bael Clan as impure. Causing the two clans to harbor a rather disconnected relationship between eachother. As for the Gremory Clan, the Nergal Clan views the Gremory Clan as discarded children of the Bael alongside them. The Gremory Clan, despite having sparse contact from them, views the Nergal Clan as allies. The Gremory Clan views the Nergal Clan as superior, while the Nergal Clan views the Gremory Clan as their equal in most cases. Causing an air of awkwardness to develop during confrontations with eachother. The Nergal Clan is rather lenient with their customs towards the Gremory Clan. This is shown by the clan simplifying their tests to just impressing a single member of the Nergal Clan with combat prowess whenever a Gremory Clan member is being tested. The members of this clan are raised to fight using nothing but their own natural abilities. Meaning they refuse to use weapons or any form of outside enhancement, which leaves them to use hand-to-hand combat and their pyrokinetic capabilities as their only form of combat. Despite this limitation, they are nigh-unparalleled in terms of hand-to-hand combat and pyrokinesis. During the early era of this clan, the members were rigorously trained from birth in an attempt to make their descendants superior warriors. This practice ended when the second child, Kataga Nergal, was born. This was due to the psychological and emotional trauma that developed in the clan's firstborn, Sengal Nergal, that made him introverted and even drone-like to a degree. Symbol The Nergal Clan Insignia features a cross section forged by two nails, which are symbolic of their rigid, yet protective clan code. Wrapping around the nails are a pair of flaming lions, which meet in the center to stare eachother down. Symbolizing their prideful and warrior-like demeanor. Traditions and Customs Weaponless Combat Nergals exclusively fight with their own natural capabilities, dismissing the use of armor, weapons, and the like. It is considered a great shame to the clan when a member uses anything that isn't made by him/her. This rule does allow a loophole, however. As long as the weapon is made by a Nergal, it falls within tradition as he/she technically use his/her own natural capabilities to make a weapon. The clan, for the most part, treads lightly on the matter and rarely make weapons to avoid shaming the clan. Despite this, they do not look down on others for using weapons and will even allow such individuals into their peerage without any discrimination; granted they pass the clan's test. Acceptance Tests The Nergal Clan administers combat tests to those who wish to marry into or serve the clan. These tests involve the individual having to fight a member of the clan of his/her choosing who is fighting in a reserved fashion. In order to pass these tests, the test-taker has to instill enough pain upon the selected Nergal to cause him/her to relent in his/her assault. This is a test of will and strength that not many pass. These tests come in two forms, Peerage Acceptance (which is the test form provided above) and Marriage Acceptance with the Marriage Acceptance test being more difficult. The structure of the test is the same save for the requirement for passing. In order to pass these forms, one has to not only fulfill the previous requirement, but gain the approval of the head of the clan. Selection Combat Nergals practice an odd tradition in which they fight differently depending on their view of the opponent. If a Nergal is particularly interested in an individual, whether it be out of love, lust, or a desire to add an individual to his/her peerage, the Nergal in question may challenge said individual to a fight. Upon accepting the Nergal's challenge, the Nergal will fight in an explosive manner. This mainly includes displaying the Nergal's full power in an attempt at impressing the combatant. This usually lasts until the Nergal has greatly injured the opponent. Depending on the result of the fight, the Nergal will judge whether or not to accept the individual as a spouse or member of his/her peerage. It would be wise to decline this challenge, as it is more rigorous than the tests administered by the clan. Passing this challenge, however, grant the individual more prestige among the Devil Society and greater respect amongst the clan than if one were to be accepted via a test. Kataga Nergal is rather reluctant to do this, and thus tends to hide affection or interest on others. She sometimes lies about an individual succeeding a challenge in order to prevent from hurting the individual. While this may provide a method of falsely rising in the ranks, Kataga is rather selective on who she will lie for. Kalari Nergal also deviates from this a tad as he almost never does this to a female. Everything else is fair game. When fighting in any other condition, Nergals fight in a restrained manner. Often utilizing refined techniques instead of letting their power loose. This type of combat is the form most seen from the Nergal Clan. Clan Sparring Sparing is a common event in the Nergal Clan that allows members to truly let loose. This tradition includes two or more members of the clan sparring with eachother with those of the members' peerages off to the side to spectate. This is often incorporated in several celebrations in the Underworld. Providing an amazing spectacle of power that riles up spectators helps boost the clan's notoriety and rank as Devils of all kinds and classes come to watch these sparring sessions. All Nergals gladly participate in this practice, all except Sengal Nergal due to personal reasons. Nemean Mane Production The Nergal Clan only does this for individuals they view as allies or possible allies. Obtaining Nemean Mane is a high honor in the Underworld. In this, a Nergal transfers some of his/her will and demonic energy into a lock of his/her hair, which is then cut. The lock of hair is put in a magic binding circle on top of burning paper in order to seal the essence of the Nergal in the hair. After the paper burns completely, the ritual is complete and a lock of Nemean Mane is made. Lion's Blood Production This practice is even more rare and prestigious than the practice of Nemean Mane production. This practice symbolizes a deep bond and/or trust between the two individuals or groups partaking the ceremony. There is always a second Nergal serving as an intermediary to finalize the ritual. This ritual has a Nergal temporarily lose his/her desire to live to a minute degree, allowing the body to be harmed. This step may take hours to complete and is thus a true test of trust. After this step is complete, one Nergal and another individual step into a magic binding circle and proceed to cut eachothers' hand. The blood of the Nergal is then deposited in a goblet made by a Nergal. After the blood of a Nergal is added, the other partaker deposits his/her own blood into the goblet. The second Nergal then creates an intense dome of flame around the goblet to finalize the ritual. The goblet is heated by these flames for roughly an hour and then left to cool for 30 minutes. After this is done, the ritual is complete and a goblet of Lion's Blood is made. This is often done for people the Nergal Clan cares dearly for. Less than 50 goblets full have been made to date. Members The Nergal Clan is well known for their combat prowess and presence in Rating Games with each member of the clan being at least equal to an army of Top-Class Devils with members of their peerages being at least equal to a battalion of Top-Class Devils. Barbay Nergal is the current head of the clan and 4th most powerful in the clan. He was a former Phenex member who wound up marrying a member of the Bael Clan. He was, and still is, a respected member of the Phenex Clan and often serves as the intermediary of the clan when dealing with Phenex affairs. He is considered the most business-like in the clan and is often busy dealing with affairs and requests from other clans. This builds his reputation as the most reserved of the entire clan, making it easier to negotiate with him than anyone else in the clan. He cares deeply for the members of his clan, often putting his own life at risk for them. Masi Nergal is the headmistress of the clan and is the 3rd most powerful in the clan. She was a former Bael member who wound up marrying a member of the Phenex Clan despite him being weaker than her. As a result, the Bael Clan tends to look down upon her for her marriage to an unapproved spouse. She once was the one in charge of the children and protecting them. Her work load was lightened by Sengal Nergal when he came of age. She then became the metaphorical "good cop" often trying to negotiate a solution with the other children with Sengal being a forceful and unmoving, yet caring and fair "bad cop". She has an incredibly explosive personality, both good and bad, making her the funnest yet second most terrifying out of the clan. Masi, much like her husband, cares deeply for her clan and is willing to die for them. Sengal Nergal is the first son and heir of the clan. He is the most powerful in the clan due to his lifetime of rigorous training. He is the face of the clan, being the one representing them the most in Rating Games. His full power has never been displayed. Leaving it a mystery to everyone, including his clan. This forces respect from pretty much everyone around him. His power even forces respect from the prideful Bael Clan out of sheer fear. As a result, he is respected by the Four Great Satans, but less out of fear and more out of impression. He, after maturing, became the enforcer of the family alongside his mother. Often being used as a threat to instill obedience, his siblings fear and respect him more than anyone else. Much like his parents, he harbors unparalleled care and affection towards his clan. Despite all of this, he is the most mentally and emotionally unstable of the clan as a result of his lifetime of training. His peerage also happens to be the smallest of the clan, only featuring two pawns. Kataga Nergal is the first daughter of the clan. She is considered the 2nd most powerful of the clan. She is the most compassionate of the clan, causing her to display a nigh-perpetually friendly demeanor to even enemies of the clan. She, despite her power, is the least willing to fight among her clan, fearing the possibility that she may kill someone she cares for. As a result, she is seen the least in Rating Games despite having the largest peerage of the clan and is often seen alongside her father when dealing with Phenex affairs. This demeanor flips itself around when those she cares for are endangered, turning into a warrior with ferocity being comparable to that of an enraged Dragon. She cares the second most for her clan, being overshadowed by the affection of Sengal, and is often seen tending to her clan; most notably to Sengal. She detects the pain that Sengal is undergoing and tries what she can to ease his agony, but is rarely successful in her attempts. Kalari Nergal is the second son of the clan. He is considered the 5th most powerful of the clan despite his arrogant and belligerent demeanor. The reason for him being the way he is lies in the fact that he is in the state where his hormones experience an imbalance. He is the most arrogant of the clan and is very vocal about his superiority as a Devil. This causes him to push around weaker Devils who confront him in order to assert his dominance. Despite this macho demeanor, he is incredibly shy around females and often chokes when talking to one. Which causes males and females alike to tease him on this, more so females than males as he is incredibly reluctant to get aggressive with a female. This doesn't mean they are safe, however, as a female can cross a line that invokes his ire much like a male. This line is crossed when a female, or anybody really, talks negatively about his clan in any way. He talks more openly to Kataga than anyone else and often ask for advice from her. He also holds utmost respect for Sengal, as he views Sengal as a role-model so much so that he established a fan-club dedicated to him. Addis Nergal is third son of the clan. He is considered the 6th most powerful of the clan alongside his twin Ababa Nergal. He is a carefree and innocent individual who oftentimes finds himself in awkward predicaments. He is rarely seen without Ababa Nergal, who seems to be the one that keeps Addis in check most of the time. Addis views the world as a place of endless discovery and is perpetually curious about the world around him. Thus making it difficult to keep him in one place. The Devil Society describes him as a pleasant annoyance due to his aforementioned curiosity leading him to ask a plethora of questions while stumbling into some humorous blunders. Due to his age, he is immature and often pouts when things go south. His powers are remarkable for a Devil of his age, being comparable to a matured Medium-Class Devil on several occasions. He doesn't know how to control his power, and thus may cause some damage to his surroundings. He looks up to his parents and older siblings, as a young child should. Despite this, he is more prone to listening to his twin Ababa. Ababa Nergal is the second daughter of the clan. She is considered the 6th most powerful of the clan alongside her twin Addis Nergal. She is rather cynical and logical for someone her age, which leads to her avoiding risks most of the time and distrusting those not of her clan. She is rarely seen without Addis Nergal, who would run off and get into trouble without her. Ababa likens the world to a mixed bag that can give one candy, raisins, or a mixture of both. This makes her relatively negative when in comparison to her twin, making her seem like a downer to the Devil Society. This, however, is not true. She desplays positivity and generosity to those she trusts and is rather mature for a person her age. Making it less of a headache to deal with her than with Addis. Her powers are remarkable for her age, being comparable to a matured Medium-Class Devil on several occasions. Unlike Addis, she knows how to restrain her powers fairly well, making her less of a ticking time-bomb than her haphazard twin brother. She looks up to her parents and older siblings, as a young child should. She is more prone to listening to them than Addis, and for a good reason. Abilities Nergals are trained at an early age to fight. Their training allows them to develop immense amounts of demonic energy and outstanding physical capabilities. Their physical capabilities differ depending on gender. Female Nergals are incredibly fast with male Nergals exhibiting immense physical strength. There are some characteristics that are present indiscriminate of gender; those are incredible durability brought on by their clan's signature trait and mastery of hand-to-hand combat and numerous martial arts. They, as per custom, never use any equipment such as Sacred Gears and whatnot. Relying solely upon their bodies as weapons. Hell Fire Due to their ancestry with the Phenex Clan, Nergals are incredibly skilled in the art of pyrokinesis. Often being considered unparalleled in that regard. Nergals are trained to utilize their pyrokinesis in imaginative ways. These can range from flame shields and armor, explosive enhancements to physical strikes, and producing blingingly bright flames. As for the flames themselves, the fire produced by a Nergal is much hotter than anything the Phenex could produce. This is due to their ancestry with the Bael Clan, which mixes the Power of Destruction with the Phenex Clan's pyrokinesis to make flames that incinerate most objects and individuals while also doing damage to the soul. While incapable of outright destroying anything it touches like its ancestral power, it has more uses than just simple erasure. Power over Will to Live The signature ability of the Nergal Clan. This power is considered absurd and is the main reason Nergals are so revered. This power grants Nergals absolute invincibility and true immortality for as long as a Nergal has the desire to live. This power makes it nigh-impossible to actually kill a Nergal. The functions of this ability are unknown to most of the Devil Society, causing everyone but the clan itself to believe they are above the rules of life and death. This is not true, as this is a mere manifestation of their willpower; and like anyone else's, it can be broken. While Nergals are invincible due to this power, they aren't immune to emotional or physical pain. It may be a very difficult matter, but it is possible for one to instill enough pain in a Nergal to make him/her wish for death. Once that happens, the Nergal will either die instantly or be weak enough to actually harm depending on how desperate the select Nergal is for death. While one can theoretically attempt mind control on a Nergal, their minds are, more often than not, strong enough to nullify the effects. Making torturous pain the only way to kill a Nergal. On the other end of the spectrum, gazing into the eyes of a Nergal can instill either lust or hopelessness in an individual; with females inducing lust and males inducing hopelessness. Majesty of the Beast King A minor ability of the Nergal Clan only available to males. This ability is merely the combination of Hell Fire and Power over Will to Live. This ability has the hair on a Nergal's head to erupt in flame. Creating a flaming mane of a male lion. This causes those within the Nergal's presence to experience a sense of overwhelming amazement and fear that causes a loss of bravery in any weak individual with diluted effects in the strong. One with a strong mind can shake off the effects for the most part, but will be hesitant to a degree. Beauty of the Beast Queen A minor ability of the Nergal Clan only available to females. This ability is merely the combination of Hell Fire and Power over Will to Live. This ability has the hair on a Nergal's head to erupt in flame. Creating a long, beautiful stream of flame that wraps around the Nergal. This causes those within the Nergal's presence to experience a powerful rush of lust that can either distract or completely neutralize an individual's desire to fight. This effect is strongest in males and weaker in females. One with a strong mind can shake off the effects for the most part, but will be hesitant to a degree. Sunborne Shrine General Location The Nergal Clan established their home within a circle of 6 inactive volcanoes that exist outside the inhabited portion of the Underworld with the volcanoes all being of equal size. Despite their secluded location, the Nergal Clan tends to roam about a majority of the time and only head home when celebrating a special occasion that occurs within the clan (marriages, coming-of-age, etc.). The volcanoes serve as sacred training grounds for those of their clan. Allowing only those who are a member of the clan to tread their precipices. Exterior The building is a rather large construct with 12 entrances, 6 of which are long gold hallways to the main building that pass between the crevices between two volcanoes and the other 6 being long gold stairways that lead to the precipices of the 6 surrounding volcanoes found on the top floor of the building. Within the circle of volcanoes lies a massive gold sphere that is cradled by the circle of volcanoes. The building is 3/4 as tall as the volcanoes it is nestled in with its mass fully filling the space that was between the 6 volcanoes. Upon the top of the dome, replacing the golden glamour of the rest of the building, lies a massive semiphere of glass. The building itself is oftentimes likened to a small star resting upon a throne of volcanoes. Interior The hallways and stairways are primarily red and orange on the inside as opposed to gold with flame patterns and gold decals along the walls and ceilings. Upon reaching the end of these entrances lies a large, lively field encircled by 6 equally spaced brick manors that reach up to and merge with the base of the glass roof of the dome and extend towards each ground-based entrance, stopping at the halfway point. The field has a circular center of brick that bears brick paths to and from each ground-based entrance and manor. The rest of the field is a place where plants flourish. Each manor bears the same structure, with the only differences being the name plate engraved into the doors of each manor and the interior decoration, which vary depending on the tastes of the Nergal member(s) residing within a selected manor. Each manor has 20 dining rooms, 20 kitchens, one large living room-theatre hybrid, 60 bathrooms, 90 bedrooms, and 40 training arenas. There, however, is a large vacancy of space. The reasoning behind this is that as the clan grows, there is no need to build more rooms. Which may take a while considering the selective nature of the clan. At the top of each manor lies a door to one of the 6 stairways leading to the precipices of the circle of volcanoes that can only be opened by the touch of a Nergal. Each manor belongs to a selective member of the clan with the only two sharing a manor being Addis Nergal and Ababa Nergal.